rainbow_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Holly
Holly (ホリー Horī) is a character who appears in Pretty Cure Shooting Stars: The Magic Of The Snowflake! A Winter Miracle!. She is the guardian of the Winter World. Appearance Holly is a young girl with large, thick light blue pigtails shaped as wings, and has darker blue eyes. She wears a dress consisting of a medium-length, dark blue skirt, a black bodice with a blue trim, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and blue soles. She also wears a detachable white cape with blue linings, and small Byzantium tassels on the edge of the cape with a silver brooch consisting of a pair of hearts with gray prints attached to her cape. Personality Holly appears to be a fun-loving and mischievous girl, however, when it comes to her world, she will do anything to protect it. She loves her home very much, and was very glad to have been restored to the throne. History Holly first appears thanking the Cures for admiring the Winter World, and when asked who she is, the girl introduces herself as Holly, and welcomes the Cures to the world of winter while singing “Crystal Girl”. Lovely then asks Holly why they have been taken here, and Holly’s expression turns dark, and recounts her story for the Cures. Happy, Whip and Rose were crying at this story, and Heart asks how they can help. Holly smiles, and says that the only way to save her world is to restore her to her guardian’s throne in her palace. Holly quickly says that she has tried to get back on the throne, and Rose says that they would be glad to help. Holly beams, and begins the adventure, with the Cures following her. Later, the Cures and Holly are walking through a blizzard, and Peach asks where this snowstorm was coming from. Holly yells back that the storm was one of Victor’s spells to stop her from reaching the palace. Suddenly, Holly is suddenly blown away, but Black manages to grab her wrist and pull her back down. Rose smiles, and begins to sing “Power of Pretty Cure”, with the other Cures joining her, while Holly just smiles and listens. The Cures keep walking, but suddenly, the storm stops, and as Dream asks why the storm stopped, a large snow monster appears. Holly explains that this monster is one of Victor’s, and the Cures then begin to fight the monster. As they do, more monsters appear, and the Cures realise that they are no match for the monsters as they are quickly defeated. Holly begins to cry, but Rose then tells Holly to run, and no matter what, get to the palace. Holly reluctantly agrees, and runs off as the Cures are captured. While the Cures are in their cages, Holly had made it to the palace, and was trying to catch her breath. She then saw the throne, and she ran towards it. However, a large snow monster appears, and roars at Holly, but suddenly, the Cures (now in Winter Form) appear, and defeat the monster. Holly is astonished at the Cures’ new appearances, and Rose explains that it was because they made a promise to Holly. More snow monsters appear, and Rose and Holly begin singing “Your Sparkling Eyes”, as the Cures fight the snow monsters. After all the snow monsters are defeated, Holly turns to her throne, when she finds Victor standing in front of it! Victor says that he was surprised that the Cures managed to escape, but then begins to blast each Cure with beams of darkness. The Cures each produced snowflake-shaped shields to defend themselves, and Rose shared hers with Holly. The Cures began to fight Victor as they struggled to seat Holly onto the throne, and she finally made it. She sits on the throne and takes a breath, and begins singing “Song of Light (Holly’s Ver.)”. After singing, the crystal heart on the top of the throne begins to glow, and a large beam of light appears from it. Victor disappears in anger as the beam of light shoots to the sky, and the world of winter is restored. While watching this, the Cures then begin singing “Song of Light (Pretty Cure’s Ver.)”, and afterwards, the beam of light disappears. After this, Holly thanks the Cures for saving the world of winter, and asks that they save the next world during the next Rainbow Festival. The Cures agree, and Holly says that she’ll never forget the Cures, and thus, she sends them back home. Relationships Unnamed sisters - Holly appears to care for her sisters very much, and was devastated when their respective worlds were torn apart. Trivia Gallery Category:Pretty Cure Shooting Stars Category:Movie characters